


Summer Lovin', Happened so Fa— after nearly a year of pining and confusion and feels and shit

by Kikileduc



Series: Beacon of Hope [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Experienced Stiles Stilinski, Feelings, First Time, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teen Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, They are both teens, inexperienced Derek Hale, slight noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikileduc/pseuds/Kikileduc
Summary: A couple of teens experiencing some firsts in the shade of a tree, in all their awkward glory. Plus feels.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Beacon of Hope [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717987
Comments: 26
Kudos: 181
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	Summer Lovin', Happened so Fa— after nearly a year of pining and confusion and feels and shit

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you don’t have to read the really long fic this accompanies to get the gist, which is that Derek and Stiles are a couple of teens who have both had traumatic experiences and yet they just want to be normal teenagers making out in the woods, pushing their boundaries. 
> 
> See the endnote for trigger warnings!

  
Stiles openly laughed as Derek told the story of Jennifer’s first overnight camping trip. Melissa had taken her group plus Liam and Jen to the overlook, eager to be the first to campout that summer. Unfortunately, Stiles had to stay behind because it fell on a weekend in which he had community service. It wasn’t too bad though as Allison wasn’t allowed to go either so the two stayed up late playing cards and talking about boys under her father’s watchful eyes. 

  
Jen, it would seem, wasn’t the outdoorsy type. She tripped over a log early on in the hike which had her leaning on all the students for support in turns. She also learned the hard way not to swat at bees during their first break and was confused as to why they didn’t bring blowup mattresses instead of sleeping bags once it was time to set up camp. The way Derek told it, Melissa kept everyone’s teasing to a minimum but even Lydia commented on how woefully unprepared the new counselor was for the job. 

  
“You should have seen her in the morning too. It took her a half an hour to make coffee with a French-press and then Kira stole most of it when Melissa called her into her tent to check on her bee stings. Jennifer didn’t know what had happen to all the liquid and was looking around on the ground and even checked the press for cracks,” Derek said with a shake of his head. “I wish you were there.” 

  
He pulled Stiles on to his lap with that admission and didn’t even give the younger teen a moment to stifle his laughter before swallowing it up with a kiss. 

  
Derek couldn’t help it, the way Stiles’ face lit up with each chuckle. His eyes sparkled with mirth. He just had to kiss him. In the new position as Stiles continued to giggle and squirm, he felt every movement right over his groin and with his thoughts going south, the kissing became more, deeper. Derek followed his instincts and trailed little nips along Stiles’ jawline all the way down to a tiny dot near his collarbone. The air suddenly felt weighted. Stiles’ laughs morphed into deep hitching breaths as Derek’s pecks transformed into suckling and soothing. With his under shirt exposed as it was it was only natural to push the button-up further down the pale arms until it fell off completely. 

  
Both boys paused in their actions as the material landed softly on the overgrown grass beside them.

  
Slowly, Stiles head turned back to face Derek, his eye searching. But for what? Derek wasn’t sure. It was difficult to form a complete thought. Stiles’ lips were wet still, tantalizing. Derek didn’t mean to, but he had left a mark just along the other’s pulse point, and he wasn’t sorry about it. He wanted. He wanted to touch more, to taste, and to lick whatever Stiles was willing to give but Stiles continued to flick his eyes back and forth and Derek didn’t know what that meant. 

  
So, he asked, cheeks reddening along with the murmured words. “Is this okay? I want— to see you, all of you, to kiss every single one of your moles.”

  
Stiles’ face blushed too. In response though, he slowly peeled his undershirt up exposing the milky-white skin underneath. Derek had seen him shirtless before, he’s even allowed his eyes to roam shamelessly while Stiles was getting dressed or walking around in just a towel after a shower but never before was he close enough to touch. His hands were already supporting Stiles prior to the loss of both shirts so it seemed only natural to reach out again. Derek allowed his fingers to trail up the younger teen’s back until he was in a position where he could pull him over to his mouth and he could continue his exploration with his tongue. Derek kissed several more beauty marks, occasionally letting his tongue just graze one before moving on to the next. Stiles stomach fluttered with tiny controlled breaths which only made Derek want to explore even further down. 

  
Along the way he flicked lazily at one of Stiles’ nipples with his thumb before deciding to lick that too. They were so different than Kate’s, much smaller for one thing, but also held a rosier hue. Stiles’ stuttering breath at that action made Derek forget his comparative thoughts completely. He just wanted to hear that noise again. That was when Derek felt the hand scratching lightly on the back of his head. Stiles was trying to explore too.

  
Probably less fluently than he had intended, Derek leaned back and pulled of his shirt as well. Stiles looked confused for just a moment before Derek hastily laid it on the ground and then turned them some so that Stiles could lay back against it. The stark contrast between Stiles’ skin and the grey Henley made Derek stop to take in the site. Stiles chest and neck bared pink marks from his attention, his lips were slightly swollen, and his stomach continued to quiver.

  
Stiles moved to lean up, possibly to pull Derek down on top of him, but Derek met him half way, capturing his mouth in another overtly filthy kiss which left them both panting and Stiles laying down completely once again. 

  
“I want to— I’ve never— blowjob,” Derek managed to say, knowing that he sounded just as completely flustered as he felt. 

“Oh, yeah sure,” Stiles replied, sounding dazed. “Yeah just,” and he reached down and flicked open the button on Derek’s jeans with practiced ease. 

  
Derek pulled back, kneeling on his haunches. “No I mean— can I suck you off?”

“Oh?” Stiles blinked up at him, looking confused at the concept. I just—I thought— ”

  
“I know what you thought,” Derek told him sincerely as he tangled his fingers in one of Stiles’ hands. “I’ve never— you know with a guy before, I— I want to try.” 

  
Stiles’ eyes grew wide and those ridiculously plumped lips formed a perfect circle as he said again, almost in disbelief, “oh.”

  
Derek made to let go of his hand but Stiles’ grip became tighter. Instead Stiles shimmied his pants down, revealing faded boxer briefs. Stiles’ breaths were audible again but Derek couldn’t pull his eyes away from how low on his hips the boxers sat. 

  
Before Derek could decide what to do next, Stiles used his other hand to free himself from the confines. Derek had never purposely looked at another guy’s dick before, despite his curiosity. He took his time to look his fill. They were probably about even in length, although Stiles was lighter in color. It was the mark sitting exposed on the head that held him captive. Stiles had a freckle on his cock. Derek just wanted to lick it. 

  
It was with great difficulty that he tore his eyes away from the tantalizing dot to look at Stiles’ face. Stiles’ cheeks were tinged pink. His eyes were trained on his face in return. His mouth was open as if he was going to say something but the words were lost in the process. 

  
Finally, Stiles spoke, “I know I’m not too thick— ”

  
“Beautiful,” Derek said at the same time. “You even have a beauty mark right here,” Derek said, deliberately swiping his thumb over the dot. The skin was surprisingly soft. 

  
Stiles choked on his words.

  
“Is this okay?” Derek asked as he curled the rest of his fingers around the appendage. He felt it grow even harder beneath his hand. 

  
“Ye—yeah, it’s go— good,” Stiles response was shaky. 

  
Derek’s squeezed Stiles’ hand again. “You’ll stop me if I— if I do something you don’t like?”

  
“Ye—yeah,” was the breathy response. 

  
Derek took that as permission and swiftly swoop down to taste that mole. This action elicited another sharp intake of breath from above him. Stiles smelled heavily of the school’s soap, an overwhelmingly pine scent. He tasted well, like skin, much like the marks on his chest. Derek swirled his tongue around the head just to tease. The slight bucking motion of Stiles’ hips made the action worth it. Derek smirked as he dipped his head lower and trailed the tip of his tongue from the base all the way back up to the tip. This time a bead of precome leaked teasingly and Derek darted his tongue back out to taste that too. 

  
“Fu— k,” Stiles squirmed from the action. 

  
Derek flicked his eyes up to meet Stiles’. He was propped up on his free arm’s elbow, face flushed, pupils blown wide. Derek grinned shyly from behind the member he still held with one hand. “Okay?” He questioned, unsure if he was even doing this right. 

  
Stiles wordlessly nodded. 

  
Without breaking eye contact, other hand still squeezing Stiles’, Derek slowly angled the organ so he could wrap his lips around it, encasing the entire head. He had to adjust his grip down to the base as he filled his mouth to it’s limit. The combined jacking and sucking motion was almost natural. Stiles bucked his hips, occasionally letting a stuttered explicative fly free so Derek figured he was doing it right. It was hard to concentrate with his own bulge becoming painfully hard, trapped in his jeans. He didn’t have a hand free to adjust himself either, although the one he shared with Stiles now also gripped the younger teen’s hip, helping with the angle. 

  
It wasn’t on purpose but Derek accidentally scraped his teeth on one particular pull upward which caused a throaty moan to escape Stiles’ mouth. Realizing his tongue could still play it’s part too, Derek used it to sooth the shaft as an apology. Continuing with the licking, Derek started to rotate his jacking motion similarly to what he did to himself in the shower. Stiles’ bucking became more uncoordinated with the action, so Derek sped up until Stiles breathlessly told him he was going to come. 

  
Not knowing what Stiles would prefer, Derek decided to fully indulge his fantasy and clamped his mouth around the head once again and sucked hard until he felt the warm liquid spray the back of his throat. He didn’t mind the taste, certainly wasn’t going to spit it out like Kate would have, and once he was sure Stiles was done he pulled off with a wet pop. 

  
He knew his mouth was wet and sloppy so he sat back again and just smiled at the site in front of him. Stiles looked spent, no longer leaning up on his elbow, he was laying down fully, head on the grass, staring at the canopy of trees above with a completely blissed out expression on his face. Derek couldn’t help the smug satisfaction he got from knowing he put that expression there. 

Still panting, Stiles lazily rolled his head to the side and caught Derek adjusting himself. Without even thinking about it Stiles sprang forward and assisted in freeing Derek from his pants, both hands pumping him slightly, giving the cock the attention it was lacking. Derek made several unintelligible noises in response.

  
“Your turn,” Stiles declared, a slight twinge of guilt seeped through him at the thought of leaving the older teen untouched until that moment. “How do you want me?” 

  
Derek’s eyes were glued to Stiles’ hands or his own dick, Stiles couldn’t tell, but after a few moments of awkward silence, Stiles swooped down and licked up the thick shaft in an attempt to add some lubricant. Derek squeaked.

  
“Do you like that?” Stiles asked with feigned innocents. “Lay back, let me take care of you.”

  
Derek didn’t seem capable of getting there on his own, so Stiles forcibly manhandled the older teen onto his back before he helped him out by removing his pants completely. Once fully exposed in all his naked glory, Stiles took in his fill before setting to work. He started by licking both his hands and then proceeded to fondle while taking one of Derek’s balls into his mouth. The yelp of surprise brought a smile to Stiles’ lips. 

  
Stiles rolled the other ball gently and then went even further down to tickled the perineum with the tip of his tongue. This caused the man below him to squirm which Stiles got a sick sense of satisfaction from. He dragged his tongue up over the scrotum and flattened it out on the base of the dick, joining his hands in their work. He continued to lick sloppily up to the tip before engulfing the cock completely. Stiles hummed, knowing the vibrations were a favorite among his customers. He bobbed a few more times before pulling off to tease the underside of the head. Copious amounts of precome were already flowing so Stiles used his hands to smear the liquid in with his own spit, ensuring the entire dick was slick and ready. Not wanting to leave the ball-sack unattended for too long, he gently fondled the man, rolling the balls between his fingers. With enough saliva built up in his mouth, he encircled the member again. This time he fell back into the rhythm of one of his favorite patterns; long, slow, twisting bobs intermingled with an occasional quick jack at the base. 

  
Derek’s squirms and throaty exhales couldn’t be helped. Kate had never touched him like this, so openly-messy and spontaneous. He never knew where Stiles’ tongue would go next. The whole concept of forming words to show his praise completely eluded him. It took every ounce of control he had to stop himself from shooting off right then and there. Was that the back of Stiles throat? He didn’t know and he didn’t care so long as he got to feel it again. And he did.

  
He wanted to squeeze the base of his dick in an attempt to slow down its response to all the attention it was suddenly receiving. He also wanted to place his hands in Stiles’ hair. Derek didn’t know where to put them however, afraid he might interrupt the obvious love affair between Stiles’ mouth and his cock. So they hovered awkwardly in midair. That was until one particular grunt had had Derek lurching forward just enough to squeeze Stiles’ shoulder in response. 

  
Stiles came free from the dick in his hand with a squelch. “Liked that did— ” He started to say but when his eyes flicked up to meet Derek’s, his words trailed off and he blinked rapidly.

  
Unable to handle the slowing movements of Stiles’ hand, Derek placed his own on the slick-soaked mess of a cock and pumped faster. 

  
“How— how do you want me?” Stiles asked his earlier question again, this time his voice was small, fragile almost. “I mean, where do you want to come?”

  
Derek didn’t understand the question because it was going to happen right there next to their oak tree. 

  
“I mean, my mouth or face? Ass? —Stomach?”

  
“Well, we have to go back to the sch— school,” Derek said in between a little grunt and then he spilled over, right onto his own hand. Wiping the spunk off on the grass, he finished his thought. “I mean anywhere other than the grass or your mouth would have been too obvious, you already look pretty disheveled as it is.” 

  
Stiles let out a small huff of a laugh at that. He then proceeded to use his undershirt to wipe his mouth and hands clean and tossed it at Derek who used the garment for similar purposes before tucking himself into his pants once again. Derek laid down on his Henley and watched as Stiles buttoned up his flannel, popping the collar to hide the marks that Derek left behind.

  
“Better,” Stiles asked, looming over him. 

  
“No, I liked you shirtless,” Derek admitted. “Come here,” he added with small grabby hand movements, honestly too sated to even lift his head. 

  
Stiles’ hesitancy was all Derek needed to confirm that they went too far. 

  
“You okay,” he asked, already fearing the answer. 

  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fin—” Stiles’ denial halted at the look of incredulity Derek knew he was giving the younger teen. 

  
“Fine!” Stiles huffed out and to Derek’s surprise he squeezed himself onto the sliver of tee shirt that Derek’s body wasn’t already covering.

  
Derek wrapped an arm protectively around Stiles’ torso. 

  
“I forgot, okay?” Stiles admitted.

  
“What?” Derek asked, honestly confused.

  
“I forgot it was you while I was down there, just sort of zoned out and did my thing,” Stiles muttered into the crook of his arm. 

  
Derek didn’t know what to say to that either but fortunately Stiles continued. “I used to try to get them to come as quickly as possible or to get them beyond ready if they paid for more so _that_ wouldn’t last as long either. I just I forgot it was you and resorted back to all my little tricks, I wasn’t even gentle— ”

  
“Hey,” Derek interrupted. “That was an amazing blowjob, don’t even question that, I’m just worried I pressured you into doing something you didn’t want to.” 

  
Stiles laced his fingers into the hand that was holding him. “I did, I do— want to— do that and everything with you, trust me. I just didn’t think it would be like— _that_.”

  
“Okay,” Derek said eventually. “We’ll work on it. Find out what you like and what keeps you grounded.” 

  
Derek sounded so sure but Stiles had his doubts. Was he just too broken for this? Too damaged for a real relationship? 

  
As if he was reading his thoughts, Derek squeezed his hand gently and then whispered into his ear, “I love you, all of you, and we’ll figure this out together.” 

  
The two stayed like that, staring up at the canopy of trees, until the sun started to set. That evening they were both late for dinner and when questioned by their group mates about where they were all day neither one of them answered but Derek shot Stiles a small reassuring grin. Yeah, they’d figure it out together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: slight non-con, under-discussion on what they do and how it might affect them. Derek tries, Stiles probably didn’t even understand the concept of asking first as it’s rarely been applicable in his life and former line of work. 
> 
> Stiles and Derek have both had traumatic past sexual experiences. Stiles was raped by his stepfather and spent some time as a prostitute. Derek’s first real relationship was with a teacher, Kate, ten years his senior. They both have different hang ups from this while taking their relationship to the next level. Stiles flashes back. He then feels guilty for loosing himself in the moment. Derek does a better job separating the two and is more eager to try new things with Stiles but he does occasionally compare Stiles with Kate. 
> 
> Note:  
> As of right now this is it. I’m not sure how good my smut writing is. I spent an hour looking up the proper way to spell precome and still don’t know the right answer. It’s definitely not my forte. If you guys find this acceptable and want more explicit scenes from this pair, let me know. I might expand on this or just write it as another one shot or who knows maybe it’ll be in the sequel. Otherwise I might just stick to eluding to what happens without all the details. I’m open to criticism here. Porn’s not my thing, I probably don’t have the vocabulary for it, I often skip it when reading, I’m very asexual in that sense and the fact that these two are teens does make me uncomfortable. So seriously all the criticism is welcomed because I’m a little lost here. Also let me know if I’m missing a tag or warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading! You’re the best!


End file.
